15η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XV Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty XV thumb|300px|[[Υξώς]] thumb|300px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 15ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Ηγεμόνες Δυναστεία ( 15th ) 1624 - 1514 Μεγάλοι Υκσώς Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Αβάριδα Avaris Dating by Sitek The Dynasty of so-called Great Hyksos, Bedouins who exploited general weakness of Egypt and invaded the Delta in XVIIIth century. These intruders seized mainly the eastern Delta where ca. 1730 BC they founded a city of Awaris. Throughout the following century these tribes, being enhanced by continuous influx of Semite population, captured the Delta and part of the Upper Egypt start the rules of XV Dynasty at Awaris. ---- unknown Horus name, Sark, or Salites son of, Σαΐτης, ή ( Σάλιτις, 1624 - 1604 Mentioned by Manethon, the founder of dynasty of Great Hyksos. According to Manetho Salitis conquered Egypt in times of pharaoh Tutimaios. He resided at Memphis and built the fortress-city of Awaris. Manethon ascribed to Salitis 19 years of rule. He is used to be identified with ruler named SArk SAlk mentioned solely in genealogy of prophets of Memphis. The throne name sxai.n-ra (the one intronized by Ra) used to be identified with Jakobaam of dynasty XVI, however J. von Beckerath attributes this name just to Salitis. ---- unknown Horus name, Shesi, or Bnon, son of, *Σέσις ( Βνών ]], ) 1604 - 1594 According to Manethon he ruled 44 years. Recently it is accepted that he ruled 3-14 years unknown Horus name, Yacob-nar, or Apachnan, or Yacob-har, son of, Απαχνάν , 1594 - 1586 In J. von Beckerath opinion Yakobner and Apachnan from Manetho’s records were one and the same ruler. Manethon’s Apachnan was supposed to rule 36 years and 7 months. His throne name mri-wsr-ra is presented on scarabs. ---- unknown Horus name, Khian, Hqa-Khaswt “ = the ruler of foreign lands” , son of , Ιαννας 1586 - 1566 Manetho ascribes to him entirely too long period of 50 years of rule. One of the so-called Great Hyksossos. His name in north-western-semitic language means “Born in month Khiyar”. Other known forms of his name : Khiyaran, Khajran, Khajan. The title HqA-xAswt (hence Hyksos) means “the ruler of foreign lands” and is found on cylindrical seals and one scarab. A few exceptions of relics with his name are recently scattered all over the world – Bagdad, Knossos, Bogazkoy. ---- unknown Horus name, Apophi, son of, Άπωφις, (Αρχάης?), 1566 - 1526 In Manetho’s opinion (Flawius) Apopi ruled 36 years and 7 months. Turin Canon records a span of 108 years of total rule for 6 kings of this dynasty. Some scholars (Grimal) suggest two different rulers of the same name, however the prevalent opinion is that royal titulary had been changed during the long time of Pharaoh’s Apopi rule. It is believed that this ruler, despite his Hyksos origin and warring with Theban princes, was to great extent “Egyptianized “, well educated and rather peacefully disposed. He is mentioned on the Rhind and Saillier I papyri, as well as records of priesthood of Memphis and numerous relics of architecture. There are known two sisters of the ruler, Tani and Tcharydjet and his daughter – Harta. First years of his rule seem to bring peace with southern lands. It was only under Sekenenre violent struggles begin, continued thereafter by Kamose. ---- unknown Horus name, Khamudi, son of, Κάμωθις Άσσις , 1526 - 1514 The contemporary of king Ahmose, last of the Great Hyksos. According to the Rhind papyrus in the year 11 of Chamudi’s rule (1515), Theban prince Ahmose captured Heliopolis and Sile. In the next year (1514) Chamudi was supposed to render his capital of Awaris. It is assumed that years 11/12 of Chamudis rule was 18/19 year of Ahmose’s rule. In Manethon’s records his name is Assis (Aseth) and Archles. Manethon decidedly overestimates duration of his rule, giving him 49 years and 2 months. Recent evidence is that he ruled 10-11 years Σύνοψη The Hyksos kingdom was centered in the eastern Nile Delta and Middle Egypt and was limited in size, never extending south into Upper Egypt, which was under control by Theban-based rulers. Hyksos relations with the south seem to have been mainly of a commercial nature, although Theban princes appear to have recognized the Hyksos rulers and may possibly have provided them with tribute for a period. The Hyksos Fifteenth Dynasty rulers established their capital and seat of government at Memphis and their summer residence at Avaris. The known rulers for the Hyksos 15th dynasty are: The rule of these kings overlaps with that of the native-Egyptian pharaohs of the 16th and 17th dynasties of Egypt, better known as the Second Intermediate Period. The first pharaoh of the 18th dynasty, Ahmose I, finally expelled the Hyksos from their last holdout at Sharuhen in Gaza by the 16th year of his reign Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος *Υκσώς Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου